En tu puerta
by Nashi R.G.D.H
Summary: Fate y Nanoha se pelearon. Y nuestra amada rubia acude a su mejor consejera para contentar de nuevo a Nanoha para que la vuelva a querer. AU 100% NanoFate 100% Rara Espero que les guste xD


_**En tu puerta.**_

 **Disclaimer:** MSLN no me pertenece y nunca lo hará. Tranquilos, ya lo supere. *en posición fetal*

* * *

-¡Lárgate!- grito por enésima vez en la media hora que había pasado.

-¡No lo haré hasta que me escuches!- respondió por enésima vez la chica que estaba sentada en la puerta del amor de su vida.

-¡Solo lárgate ya Fate-chan, no quiero verte, ni oírte, ni nada! ¡Ya no quiero nada de ti!- la chica de cabellera cobriza se asomó por la ventana para lanzarle un par de botas.

Y no cualquier par botas, eran unas especiales, Fate le había regalado esas botas el día de navidad. Y no es porque Nanoha le estuvo diciendo desde hace cuatro meses antes de que quería esas botas, no, Fate ya se las había comprado antes de esos cuatro meses.

-…- Fate alzó la mirada a la ventana mientras se sobaba el chichón que le había dejado el tacón de una de las botas en su cabeza. Y solo para ver a su novia cerrar la ventana fuertemente y desaparecer de su vista.

Ya van como diez veces que ha estado sentada frente a esta puerta, ¡Diez malditas veces! Pero bueno, eso le valía un reverendo carajo. Se podría decir que aquella puerta siempre escuchas sus más desesperados pensamientos.

-…y ahora ¿qué hago puerta-san?- suspiro - ¿Cómo fue que la contente la otra vez?- miraba fijamente a la puerta- Cierto, la serenata… pero ya use esa técnica 3 veces de la diez que estado sentada aquí contigo puerta-san… Y las que nos faltan ¿no?- se rió para sí misma.

Serenata ya la uso tres veces y con diferente lista de reproducción, porque esas tres veces no le dedico una sola canción. ¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no! Le dedico el primer día tres canciones, el segundo día que ocupo esa técnica fueron siete canciones y la última vez que la uso fueron quince canciones después de ese día Fate quedo literalmente afónica.

-¿Flores? ¡Pero que rayos estas diciendo Puerta-san! ¿No recuerda la vez que las use?- exclamo con pánico a la puerta.- Recuerda lo que dijo "¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ya me querías muerta!" y luego se volvió a encerrar en la habitación. No, ni loca vuelvo a usar las flores…-

Con una de sus manos siguió el estilo de aquella puerta pensando en que manera podría hacer que su novia se contentará de nuevo con ella.

-Si compro otro oso tendrá que buscar otra habitación ¿cierto?- suspiro una vez más- ¡Maldición Puerta-san no ayudas!-

-¿Le está gritando a una puerta?- escucho aquella pregunta acompañada de risas atrás de ella pero como siempre le valió un reverendo carajo.

-¿Qué le rompa la ventana? Oye tampoco quiero que mis suegros se enojen conmigo… Puerta-san en serio no ayudas…-agarro su cabellera frustrada.

El tiempo pasó y ya comenzaba a oscurecer pero Fate seguía sentada ahí, enfrente de aquella puerta color blanca, la miraba con la misma intensidad con la que la miro a las 6:30 de la mañana. Fate miro su reloj del celular el cual marcaban las 7:00 de la noche.

-¡Ya está oscuro y yo no he arreglado nada! ¡Sabes estoy considerando hablar ahora con el árbol del jardín tan siquiera él tiene buen aroma!- le grito a la puerta frente a ella.

-¡El periódico!- dicho papeles enrollados le dieron a Fate en la cabeza.

-¡Carajo! ¡Diez veces que he estado aquí sentada y sigo sin saber porque reparten el periódico a esta maldita hora!- al terminar de decir esto Fate le tiro de nuevo el periódico al tipo que iba en la bicicleta repartiéndolos.- ¡Espero no verte de nuevo!-

-¡Si Señorita!- pobre, mañana no sentirá la piernas por tanto pedalear.

-¿En que estábamos? ¡Oh cierto! Eres la peor consejera amorosa de todo el mundo puerta-san- hizo un puchero al pedazo rectangular de madera. – Bueno ya que me queda… Voy a morir sola, y voy a pedir que me entierren enfrente de ti para que seguirte torturando aun después de la muerte ¿Qué te parece lo que te acontece?- sonrió.

-Eh… todavía sigue ahí…- las chicas que había pasado anteriormente volvieron a pasar por ahí.

-¡Y a ustedes que les importa que siga aquí! ¡Tengo un problema amoroso que solucionar!- las chicas obviamente salieron corriendo dejando a Fate y a Puerta-san igual que antes.

Pasaron otros diez minutos.

-¡Nanoha! ¡Te amo!- un terrible silencio- Puerta-san ya que Nanoha no me quiere te diré por qué yo si la quiero ¿vale?-aclaro su garganta.

Inhaló.

Exhaló.

Inhaló.

Exhaló.

-Nanoha me gusta porque su personalidad tierna y agresiva me cautiva. Me gusta porque sus ojos me hipnotizan haciendo que no deje de verlos. Me gusta porque su voz es la mejor melodía que pueden escuchar mis oídos. Me gusta porque ella es lo más bonito que puedo crear mi suegra y me vale si mi cuñada me corta la cabeza. Me gusta porque ella es la otra mitad que me hacer sentir completa. Nanoha me gusta porque el simple hecho de que dicha hermosura este a mi lado me hace sentir que soy la idiota más afortunada de todo el universo… aunque sabes hay algo que no me gusta y es el hacerle enojar sin darme cuenta, o el no poder solucionar el problema que hacen mis tonterías. Yo… yo amo a Nanoha por ser quién es.-

En ese mismo momento la puerta de madera, con la que había estado hablando desde la madrugada hasta estas horas de la noche por fin se había abierto y detrás de ella estaba una cobriza con los ojos cristalizados que de un segundo a otro se abalanzo sobre ella, Fate la envolvió en sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente hundiendo su cabeza en el espacio del hombro y cuello de la cobriza.

-Te amo Fate-chan…-

-Yo también te amo Nanoha…-

-Awww~- esos fueron el del periódico y las chicas de antes.

-Y si ya no quieres hablar con Puerta-san- se separó y me miró fijamente- no vuelvas a decirle a una decoración de un helado que es bonita-

-JAJA ¡Te enojaste por una decoración de un helado!- Nanoha se levantó enojada estrellando la puerta en la cara de Fate.

-¡La cagaste!- el del periódico y las chicas, nuevamente.

-Hola puerta-san, tanto tiempo sin vernos.- suspiro derrotada Fate.

* * *

 _Hola~_

 _Ni me pregunten qué consumo porque ni siquiera yo lo sé. Pero bueno la que mayor se esforzó en este fic fue nuestra querida Puerta-san ¡Un fuerte aplauso para ella!_ _*aplaudir como foca con retraso*_

 _ **Puerta-san:**_ _¡Qué alguien con manos le dé una cachetada a esta idiota para que deje de escribir babosadas!_ _*se interrumpe la transmisión*_

 _Awww a mí me cautivo ¿y a ustedes? Bueno yo ya me voy~_

 _Se despide_ _ **Nashi T.H.D.H owo~**_


End file.
